


For the Title

by ILoveYourLight0924



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cockblocking, Cute, Family Feels, Fluff, Leonard & Lisa Snart Sibling Feels, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Protective Mick Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveYourLight0924/pseuds/ILoveYourLight0924
Summary: I should be sleeping, but this idea wouldn't go away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping, but this idea wouldn't go away.

"You still wear that ring from the Alexa job?"

Leonard glanced up from the book he was reading, and had been reading, in silence, for the past hour and a half while Mick slowly and methodically cleaned the guns they had used for the heists they'd pulled the night before. It took a moment for him to realize he'd been asked a question, because his boyfriend (wow, he had never imagined he'd use that term, and certainly never imagined that it would apply to Mick, but he most definitely wasn't complaining) was shirtless, as per normal, and there were beads of sweat trailing down the smooth muscles of his chest. Leonard was curious what they would taste like under his tongue-- not that he hadn't tasted Mick before, but he could still imagine. 

Blinking, he recalled what had distracted him in the first place, and glanced at his left pinky, where a simple silver band rested on his finger. It was a ring that he'd lifted in a job in Alexa, a job that had gone very south. They'd barely gotten out, and all that Leonard had managed to pull from the job was the ring, despite his weeks of planning. He wore it as a reminder that even his best plans could go south in the last minute, no matter how hard he tried to plan for every possible outcome.

"Sometimes," Leonard remarked. He hadn't even realized he was wearing it. 

"Huh. Doesn't even fit you right." Mick crossed from where he'd been sitting at the table, to the fridge, opening it to grab a beer. In this safe house, where they were holed up after their job, the kitchen and living room were combined, so Leonard didn't have to strain too much to turn on the couch and watch as Mick popped the tab of the can, bringing it to his mouth to take a large drink.

"No, it doesn't," Leonard replied, folding the corner of the page of the book to mark his place, and then setting it aside. He twisted the ring in question, almost absently. "Why do you bring it up?"

"Was wondering... If I gave you one that fit right, if you'd wear that one, too."

Leonard's mind short-circuited. That sounded very much like-- but. It couldn't be that. Marriage was out of the question. They were criminals, things didn't work that way, and marriage certainly had never been anything that he or Mick had ever expressed any sort of interest in. He'd seen the way marriage had brought out the worst in his father, and he was almost afraid of what it would do to him, that sort of... commitment. 

"What are you asking me?" Leonard hedged carefully, pulling the ring off and then sliding it back on as a way to distract his mind from his inner turmoil.

Mick walked back to the couch, leaning over it enough to set his beer on the table Leonard had had his feet propped up on. "M'asking you to wear this." He slipped his hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulled it out, a ring nestled in his palm. It was a simple gold band, with no gem stone, no anything, really. "It'll actually fit you, I think."

Leonard stared at the ring for a few very, very long moments. He was stunned beyond belief. He didn't know, couldn't quite comprehend what he was being asked here. Because this sounded like something that didn't apply to people like him and Mick. But that was definitely a ring in Mick's hand, and that definitely sounded like... Leonard's eyes lifted to Mick's face, to his eyes, and he almost seemed-- Well, Leonard had never seen Mick be hesitant or afraid in his life, but if he had to describe Mick's expression right then, those two emotions would come to mind before anything. And that, that was almost just as terrifying as being presented with a ring.

Carefully, Leonard reached out and lifted the ring from where it rested in Mick's palm, examining it a little closer. It was solid, probably real gold, and very plain. Nondescript. He found he didn't mind that, in fact, it suited him. His throat was closed up, and his mouth was parted just a little as he turned the ring over in his fingers. For once in his life, he was entirely speechless, couldn't even attempt to form words. He didn't think that had ever happened before. If it had, it was probably something else Mick had done. Mick had that effect on him, like no one else did. Leonard cleared his throat and glanced back at his partner.

"Are you asking--"

"It's been you and me for thirty years, boss. Wouldn't change nothin', just give it a title," Mick explained gruffly, and Leonard had come to recognize that that particular tone of voice was Mick's way of trying to hold back any emotion that he was feeling.

"And you want that title to be... husband," Leonard clarified carefully. If he was going to answer this question, he was going to know exactly what was being asked. No miscommunication. Between the two of them, there had been more than enough of that. 

"You can say no. It won't hurt my feelings none," Mick shrugged nonchalantly, though it seemed force to Leonard's eyes. The arsonist reached over the couch again to grab his beer, but before his fingers could close around the can, Leonard caught his hand. Mick blinked owlishly, looking something like a deer caught in the headlights, his eyes flashing up to meet Leonard's penetrating gaze. There was silence that seemed to stretch for miles, spreading between them and throughout the whole house, it seemed. The tension was nearly tangible. Leonard thought that, if he'd been looking, he could have actually seen it, but he was staring at Mick. Leonard had memorized those eyes sometime throughout their years as a team, the shades of blue and how they changed depending on Mick's mood. Now, they were clear, pale blue, softer than Leonard had ever seen. Vulnerable. And he realized that maybe, like Mick did on him, Leonard had an effect on Mick that no one else did. And he made a choice.

"I'm not saying no," he said slowly, softly, his fingers curling around Mick's broader, warmer hand. He could feel the callouses against his fingers, rough and familiar. 

"So--"

"Yes. I will wear it. I'll be-- We can get married. I'll be your husband."

He wasn't sure what he expected Mick's reaction to be, but he probably should have expected the kiss. Mick's lips were chapped, rough, but eager. Possessive. He tasted of beer, as was fairly common, and smelled of smoke, and that was common, too, and Leonard realized that he didn't care. He'd come to love that combination, the scent and taste reminding him of home and what he now realized was love. Because he loved Mick, he loved everything that came with Mick, and if that included beer and wood smoke and pine and sweat, then he loved that, too. As Mick's tongue pressed past his lips, into his mouth, he felt his boyfriend-- fiance-- sliding the ring onto the third finger of his left hand. The weight of it settled, odd and heavy and unfamiliar, but not at all uncomfortable, and Leonard decided that he liked it. He could get used to it.

Somehow, without realizing how it happened, Leonard ended up on his back on the couch with Mick hovering over him, the larger man's weight balanced on the hand that he had resting against the back of the couch so that he didn't crush the smaller man. Their lips were still together in an all-consuming kiss that burned in Leonard's veins like an out of control bonfire, and everything felt too hot, and the kiss was anything but innocent, with Mick's tongue dominating his mouth. Leonard spread his legs almost automatically so that Mick's knee could settle between them, and then Mick's free hand was on his hip, hot, searing, burning, and fuck, did Leonard want. 

"Makin' it official, Lenny. You're mine now."

"I was yours before, Mick," Leonard breathed back, moving his hands to Mick's shoulders and then down his back, nails pressing into the skin for a moment. The growl that fell from Mick's throat in response was the hottest thing that Leonard had ever heard, and his hips bucked a little automatically. 

"Take this off," Mick ordered roughly, tugging at the edge of the dark grey sweater that Leonard was wearing, his voice thick and heady and dark, and Leonard couldn't even attempt to disobey. He moved his hands away from Mick's body most unwillingly, sitting up as much as he could under Mick's body and tugging the fabric up and over his head, tossing it somewhere off to the side. Mick growled his approval, using the hand that had been on Leonard's hip to shove back down flat on the couch. His mouth moved to Leonard's neck, and he bit down on the sensitive skin, hard, hard enough to make Leonard cry out in something that was both pain and pleasure and desperate want for more. Which Mick did not hesitate to give. He licked over the bite mark, soothing the pain with the roughness of his tongue, and then started to suck, no doubt leaving a very dark mark there.

"Mick," Leonard breathed out, bringing his hand to his partner's chest and dragging his nails down it, leaving behind marks, because if Mick wanted to play that game, Leonard would play, too, and he'd found Mick enjoyed it just as much as he did, so they both won. 

"I want you naked," Mick cut in, fingers moving, catching Leonard's nipple and twisting roughly. A loud groan tore from Leonard's throat, his eyes fluttering shut against the waves of pleasure that consumed every single part of his brain. He moved his hands to the waistband of his jeans and started to unbutton them--

And then there was a knock on the door. 

At any other point, Leonard would have ignored it, and, judging by the growl that came from Mick's throat, low and feral, he'd only be answering the door to claw out the eyes of whoever had bothered to interrupt. But the voice that came with the knock was enough to stop Leonard from being as angry about it as he otherwise would have been. "Lenny, I know you're in there, and you owe me dinner after not contacting me for weeks."

"Lisa," Leonard groaned as Mick pulled away from him and moved off of the couch so that Leonard could right himself. "Hold on, Lis," he called, a little louder than before. He reached for the shirt he had thrown and started to pull it back on, pausing only when he saw Mick frowning. "What?"

"You could leave it off."

"I could," Leonard agreed. He'd gotten to the point of almost being comfortable being shirtless around Mick, even if he didn't see what Mick saw in him. "But there are some things that are better left to my sister's imagination, I think." Leonard tapped the dark hickey on his neck with one finger, smirking lightly. Because he didn't mind the hickey, but he wasn't going to scar his little sister for life. He pulled the shirt on quickly and stood up, going to open the door.

"And the ring, is that one of those things?"

Leonard paused with his hand on the doorknob, the ring glinting in the light of the room, there on display on the third finger of his left hand. It had crossed his mind to keep it from Lisa, at least for a little while, because she'd probably want some grand affair, and he wasn't sure he wanted all of that. But at the same time... Lisa was his sister. And he didn't want it to come across that he was ashamed of getting married, or of who he was getting married to. Because he wasn't. "That is not something I ever intend to hide, Mick," Leonard swore lowly, and Mick's honest, open smile was entirely worth it. Leonard pulled the door open, greeted by his little sister's petulant frown. 

"Do I want to know what you two were doing?" she asked, shoving her way past Leonard and into the apartment.

"Weren't doin' anything. Didn't get that far before you came knocking," Mick answered, and Leonard rolled his eyes.

"Better left to the imagination, Mick."

"Gross," Lisa grumbled, collapsing on the couch as Mick walked to the stove to start something for dinner. He was a better cook than any of Leonard or Lisa's best attempts, and so they left it to him. "So that's why you've been avoiding me? To get laid? As far as excuses go, you could come up with worse, I suppose."

"Not avoiding you, I thought you'd left Central City for a while," Leonard scoffed, shoving Lisa's legs out of the way so that he could sit down. Apparently, the action caused the light to catch his new accessory just enough, because Lisa was reaching out and snatching his hand before he could pull it back. 

"Is this-- Are you two--" She stared at Leonard for a moment, and then turned to stare at Mick. "Why am I the last person to know that my brother is getting married?"

"Because your brother only just said yes about ten minutes ago," Mick answered. "That would be the celebration you just interrupted. Professional cockblock, Lisa."

Lisa raised her free hand to flip Mick off, but she was grinning, wider than Leonard thought he had ever seen her smile in either of their lives. She threw her arms around his neck, and Leonard tensed for just a moment before shaking his head and hugging her back. "I'm happy for you two," she said, bright and honest. And then lower, so only Leonard could hear, "Mick's really part of the family now."

"He's always been part of the family," Leonard answered, raising his eyes to look at Mick over Lisa's shoulder, and Mick was watching them, a soft little smile on his face. Leonard couldn't even pretend he wasn't smiling back. There, with his sister, and the man who would be his husband, he was happy, and he didn't know what he'd done to deserve all this in his life, but he did know that he wouldn't change it for anything.


End file.
